With the development of technologies associated with the Internet, various web services are being offered on the Internet. The web services may be accessed using standard Internet protocols such as Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP), extensible Markup Language (XML), Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP), etc., over standard interfaces. These web services may be diversified and complex in nature. Therefore, these web services may require frequent monitoring to check whether or not these web services are operating accurately and efficiently.
The purpose of the monitoring a software application is to provide an uninterrupted and efficient operation of the web services while minimizing costs, risks, and side-effects of the monitoring. The purpose of the monitoring may be for improving efficiency, reducing cost, improved service availability and quality.